Rueben Wins a Heart
by Slinky Thief
Summary: Jumba activates an experiment called Violet, and she's rather fond of Rueben...but does Rueben feel the same way? Can he learn to understand how he feels?
1. A new Cousin

**Yay! New story.**

**I don't own Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley or Rueben. I _do_ own Experiment 6-2-2 aka Violet.**

Jumba pulled the cover off a cage and peered in at his newest experiment. "Your name is 6-2-2. Isn't that nice?"

The violet coloured experiment cocked her head and nodded. She looked like Rueben, only not as chubby, had small elf-like ears, and two small antennae like Stitch. She pushed out her extra

arms and looked at her clawless paws before clambering about the cage.

Jumba chuckled and wiped his hands on a rag. "You are programmed to be jinxing peoples," he said to 6-2-2, who was now hanging upside down from the top of the cage. "For example...If

someone is saying that they are wanting something to happen, you are to be making it not happen and vice verca."

A knock on the door made him spin round, and Lilo, Pleakley and Stitch entered the lab.

"Jumba, have you seen the spaghetti strainer?" Pleakley asked, searching the many draws in the ships lab. "I know you had it down here for one of your evil somethings." His eye landed on

6-2-2.

She was playing with her feet. "What is _that_!?"

Stitch and Lilo looked at Jumba. He glanced over his ahoulder. "What is what?"

"That - that _thing_ behind you!" the Plorgarian said, his voice rising slightly. Stitch's ears pricked up and his tail started wagging. Beside him, Lilo's eyes were wide with excitement - Normally, when

Pleakley called something of Jumba's a 'thing', it ment that he had made something _really_ bad...usually an experiment.

"Uhh...would you be believing me if I said it is native Hawaiian animal?" the Quelta Quanian asked with a cheesey grin.

Pleakley narrowed his eye. "No."

Jumba sighed - Pleakley would never understand his creations. They were like his children...children that ran amock causing total chaos!!!

"Then I won't tell you." Jumba said, folding his arms stubbornly.

Pleakley gave him a cold look, causing his roommate to move aside and reveal the experiment. She jumped up and looked through the cage bars. "Goocha."

Lilo and Stitch ran up to the cage and peered in.

"Awww, she's _so_ cute!" exclaimed Lilo. Stitch was talking to 6-2-2 in alien.

Pleakley frowned. "Don't engourage him Lilo. It's bad enough that he made six hundred and twenty-six _illegal_ genetic experiments. He shouldn't be activating any more."

"Yeah, but she's just _sooo_ cute." said Lilo, ignoring her 'aunt'. She turned to Jumba. "Whats she designed for?"

"6-2-2 is designed to be jinxing peoples," Jumba explained, carefull not to get too carried away, incase Pleakley thumped him one.

Stitch looked 6-2-2 up and down. "Jumba, why does cousin look like Rueben?"

The Quelta Quanian opened and closed his mouth several times before shrugging. "Am not knowing why."

Stitch cocked his head like dogs do when they don't understand what your saying. "Oh. Stitch thought Jumba was making Buchee-Bu for Rueben."

Jumba snorted. "Can't be _making_ Buchee-Bu for 6-2-5. 6-2-5 must be _wanting_ 6-2-2 to be Buchee-Bu. Like 6-2-5 and 6-2-4."

Lilo smiled. "Well, lets go get Rueben and see what he thinks." She headed towards the door, but Jumba stopped her. "Little Girl can't be forcing 6-2-5 to be liking 6-2-2. 6-2-5 must be liking her

be himself."

"I'm not forcing Rueben to like 6-2-2. " Lilo said. "I just want him to meet her." she continued towards the door.

Jumba watched her go, wondering if she had anything up her sleeve. He turned to Pleakley, who was glaring at him. "What?"

"You know very well what!" the Plorganian snapped.

Stitch rolled his eyes, "It's naga always like this." he said to 6-2-2, as the two aliens began to argue.

She nodded in reply.

**++ Wow.**

**Hope you like this chapter. Please read and review. Why?. Coz It'll make me happy. :)**


	2. Rueben, meet 622

"Meep." Not much to say people...

"Hurry up Rueben." Lilo called. She'd run ahead and was now waiting for the little golden-brown experiment. "You gotta meet 6-2-2"

"I'm comin'. I'm comin'." Rueben puffed. "What's the rush anyway?"

Lilo didn't answer. Instead, she grabbed his arm and pulled him the rest of the way to Jumba's ship.

"I got Rueben!" called Lilo as she and the golden-brown experiment entered the lab.

Jumba and Pleakley were gone - Pleakley was probably lecturing his roommate. Stitch and 6-2-2 looked up, and Stitch skillfuly picked the cage lock with a claw. The door swung open and 6-2-2

cautiously walked out of the cage and jumped off the table to the floor.

Lilo gave Rueben a small nudge, and he walked over to her. Before he could say anything, Stitch piped up. "Tookie Buchee-Bu, Rueben?"

Rueben raised his paws in front of him. "Whoa, slow down, Cuz. I've only just met..."

"6-2-2" Lilo said helpfully.

"Yeah, 6-2-2. You can't rush this 'Buchee-Bu' thing."

6-2-2 took a step towards Rueben and licked his cheek. Lilo smiled at the cuteness if it all _and_ the surprised look on Rueben's face, and Stitch clapped his hands and laughed.

Rueben blushed slightly underneath his fur, and touched the spot where 6-2-2 had licked him. (Awww..._so_ cute. Sorry, Rueben's my _favourite_ Cousin besides Stitch.)

"Tookie Buchee-Bu now?" asked Stitch.

Rueben laughed. "No. 6-2-2 is just a new friend. _If_,_ if _she _was_ to become my Buchee-Bu, I'd have to get to know her better."

It was quiet for a while until Lilo spoke up. "6-2-2, we have to give you a name."

The violet experiment's ears pricked up.

Lilo thought for a second. "How about Jinx?"

6-2-2shook her head. "Naga."

"Sambi?" suggested Stitch.

She shook her head again.

Lilo and Stitch suggested name after name, until they couldn't think of any more. But they wern't about to give up. "What do you think Rueben?"

Rueben scratched his head. "Uhh...Violet?" he said, shrugging. "It matches the colour of her fur."

6-2-2 looked down at her fur and nodded. "Ih."

Lilo smiled. "Hmmm, Violet. I like that...Violet it is."

Stitch nodded in agreement. "Ih."

"Now all you have to do is teach her to speak English." said Rueben, glancing at Violet. She smiled at him.

"Lets go and tell Jumba that we've named her and show her around!" Lilo said excitedly. She headed towards the door. Stitch put his feet in his mouth and rolled after her, and Violet dropped to

all fours and followed. As she passed Rueben, she looked up at him and winked.

Rueben scratched his neck. "I never did understand females."

**Hahaha. I love the cuteness! Next chapter up soon.**


	3. Life on Earth

**Ok, there is major cuteness in the chapter...well, I think it's majorly cute.**

Four weeks had passed since Violet had been activated, and life in the

Pelekai house was as normal as it could possibly be...which to us,

would probably be totally crazy...but, crazy's good. Lilo had taught

Violet to speak English, and Stitch had introduced her to most of the

other experiments, and she was now good friends with Angel. 

Pleakley had forgiven Jumba for activating her after she fell asleep on

his lap, and Nani was getting used to having another 'dog'.

Violet was eager to learn Ohana and Aloha, so Lilo was teaching her

hula. Stitch was helping to.

"Lilo, have you seen my hula record?" asked Nani, appearing at the

living room door.

Lilo nodded. "Yeah, we're using it in here. Me and Stitch are teaching

Violet hula." She was in her hula costume, and Stitch and Violet were

in hula skirts.

"Well, just don't break it or anything." her big sister replied as she

walked away.

"We won't." she called, and turned to Stitch. "You did tell Rueben that

we were teaching Violet hula today, didn't you?"

Stitch nodded, and Violet's ears pricked up. "Rueben's coming?" she

asked, hoping she didn't sound too excited.

Lilo nodded. "Yep. He's a pretty good dancer."

"Who's a good dancer?" Rueben asked as he entered the room.

"Lilo said you are." Violet replied.

The golden-brown experiment smiled. "Well, I don't like to brag." he

replied, borrowing a line that he'd once heard Jumba use.

Violet smiled. Not only is he cute, he's modest and funny as well. She

looked over at him. He was once again being asked the Buchee-Bu

question by Stitch

"What's this 'Buchee-Bu' thing?" she asked Stitch.

Stitch looked at her for a second before answering. "Buchee-Bu

means...girlfriend or partner." he explained, trying to remember what

Jumba had told him.

Violet nodded. "O-oh." She looked over at Rueben again. He was busy

moving the lounge so they'd have more room to dance.

"Ok," said Lilo, turning to Violet. "Hulas not that hard to learn. It's

easier to do with music, so I'll turn the record on, and just copy me

or Stitch, ok?"

Violet nodded. "Ih." 

Lilo switched the record player on and the music started.

_I laila au a k'ila ___

_No malihini ohana ___

_Welcome cousins a'come on by ___

_Aloha e komk mai __  
_

Lilo started dancing, and the three experiments followed. Violet was a little slower that Stitch or Rueben, but she was patient.

_Oh, when your down, your feeling low ___

_Got nobody by your side ___

_It can be lonely and you want to only ___

_Find a place, no need to hide __  
_  
_Just lay back you'll fit right in ___

_You can make it all come true ___

_'Cause there's always hope inside ___

_And hope will see you through __  
_

Stitch and Rueben were now singing along to the record, and Stitch was adding bits to the song in alien like he always did.

_Aloha..._

"Ge baba."

_We'll find the place were you belong ___

_Ohana...a family to call your own ___

_Where you feel at home ___

_Everybody sing! __  
_

Stitch had lost interest in the hula and was now jumping round the room dancing. Lilo laughed, and Violet watched the little blue experiment until Rueben came up behind her and

asked her to dance.

_I laila au a k'ila ___

_No malihini ohana ___

_Welcome cousins a'come on by ___

_Aloha e komo mai_

"Maka maka."

_I laila au a k'ila ___

_No malihini ohana ___

_Welcome cousins a'come on by ___

_Aloha e komo mai ___

_Now you can see, tookie bawaba ___

_Nothing but these clear blue skies ___

_Love it has found you, and when it surrounds you ___

_It's just like paradise ___

_Now the door has swung right open ___

_Now your heart has taken wing ___

_Feel that magic in the air ___

_Oh, hear your spirit sing __  
_

Violet laughed - she was having fun. She looked up into Rueben's

smiling face and smiled back. _Lilo was right._ she thought. _Rueben is a _

_good dancer. __  
_

_Aloha..._

"Aloha." 

_You'll find the place where you belong ___

_Ohana...a family to call your own ___

_Where you feel at home ___

_Everybody sing!_

_I laila au a k'ila ___

_No malihini ohana ___

_Welcome cousins a'come on by ___

_Aloha e komo mai_

"Iki baba."

_I laila au a k'ila ___

_No malihini ohana ___

_Welcome cousins a'come on by ___

_Aloha e komo mai_

"Ehehehehe...AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" 

Violet looked at Stitch. "What's he doing now?"

Rueben shrugged.

"Iki tooki nee hi

aka tiki baba

gaba ika tasoopa

oocha 

chika 

"Miki miki coconut."

_I laila au a k'ila ___

_No malihini ohana ___

_Welcome cousins a'come on by ___

_Aloha e komo mai __  
_

"Miki miki coconut."

_I laila au a k'ila ___

_No malihini ohana ___

_Welcome cousins a'come on by ___

_Aloha e komo mai_

"Icky icky ba ba."

_Aloha e komo mai_

"Tooki ba waba."

_Aloha e komo mai ___

  
"Bye!" 

The record ended, and Stitch and Rueben fell over laughing. Lilo and

Violet looked at each other before they to burst out laughing

"Wow. That was fun." said Lilo as she sat down on the floor.

Violet sat down next to her. "Yeah, I never knew this hula thing was so

much fun."

Lilo thought for a second. Hey, I have a hula class tomorrow. If you

want, you can come along."

Violet nodded eagerly. "Yeah!"

Lilo smiled excitedly. "Cool! It'll be...Stitch!"

The little blue 'wrecking ball' was running round the room like a

whirlwind, leaving a trail of 'destruction' behind him.

"Stitch! STOP!"

Stitch stopped dead in his tracks and liiked round the room - It was a

mess! "Stitch sorry." he said, flattening his ears back against his

head in guilt

Rueben snickered, and Stitch turned to face him. "Cousin can help meega

clean up."

Rueben laughed. "What?"

Stitch nodded. "You heard Stitch. Al tete, maka otaka goota." 

Rueben slumped his shoulders and reluctantly walked over to Stitch, and

the two experiments cleaned up the room in a few minutes.

"Hey Stitch, Violet's coming to hula class tomorrow." Lilo said, once

Stitch had sat down.

Stitch's ears pricked up and he jumped in the air. "Aka toogi taga." 

Lilo turned to Violet. "You'll have to keep your extra arms and stuff

in." 

"Yeah, otherwise they'll think your some kind of mutated dog." Rueben

said as he flopped down next to Violet. "And trust me, that's not good.

I should know."

It was quiet for a while until Nani called Lilo to go and have a bath.

She grumbled all the way upstairs, leaving Stitch, Rueben and Violet

alone in the living room.

Rueben yawned and stretched. "Well, I better get back to Ol' Blubber

Butt's ship. He wants me to make his lunch for tomorrow. Heh, he's

gotta go into outta space for somethin' and

I'm not allowed to go." He folded his arms sulkily. "Hey Stitch, you

think I'll be able to stay tomorrow night?"

Stitch nodded. "Ih."

"Thanks." the golden-brown experiment said happily before getting up

and walking to the door. When he got there, he looked over his

shoulder. "I'll see you guys later."

Stitch and Violet waved bye. "Aloha."

She watched Rueben go, and, as she did, reaslised that she liked him.

But did he feel the same way? She didn't know. 

------------------------------------------------------------ 

As Rueben walked back to Gantu's ship, he was having an arguement with

the voice in the back of his head.

_See, you do like her._

"No I don't."

_Yes, you do. If you didn't like her, you wouldn't have asked her to _

_dance._

He frowned. "Shut up! I asked her to dance as an act of friendship. 

_Sure you did._

"I did."

_Right...so you don't like her?_

"Nope." 

_And you don't have any feelings for her at all?_

"No I...uhh, well..."

_Yes? What were you gonna say?_

"Well, I might like her a little bit." he said, scratching the back of

his neck in a guilty way.

_Only a little bit?_

"Ok. I like her! You happy? I have emotions that I don't understand.

I've never felt this way before. Deep down, I feel like I'd jump in

front of a plasma blast for her!"

As if satisfied, the voice in the back of Rueben's head went quiet. 

**Awwww, so cute. C'mon everybody say "Awwww" ****  
****Next chapter up soon. D**


	4. Mixed Emotions

**Not much to say here...**

**Storys getting good. D**

Violet lay awake in her basket going over yesterdays hula lesson in her head. She wasn't sure how long she'd been awake for. She picyured Rueben's smiling face in her mind. "What

if he doesn't like me back?" she asked herself. "What if he just laughs, or runs away and never wants to see me again?" She hung her head. "What've I got myself into?" She looked

over at Stitch. He was sleeping soundly at the end of Lilo's bed. _I wonder how he told Angel how he felt?_ she thought, before closing her eyes and trying to go back to sleep.

------------------------------------------

"Lilo, Stitch. Come and have some breakfast." Pleakley called from the kitchen.

Lilo yawned and crawled out of bed. "C'mon Stitch."

The blue experiment rubbed his eyes and stumbled out of bed to the door, mumbling under his breath.

Lilo looked over at Violet. She was curled up asleep and making puuring noises. "We should let her sleep. She was up late last night."

Stitch cocked his head. "Gaba?"

"Yeah, she was tossing and turning for hours."

"Lilo, Stitch, Your breakfasts gonna get cold!" Pleakley called again from the kitchen. Lilo and Stitch rolled their eyes and got into the elevator

"Ah, Lilo their you are. Your pancakes were getting cold." Pleakley said as Lilo and Stitch entered the kitchen. The Plorgarian was once again making pancakes.

Lilo shook her head. "Oooh, that _would_ be a tragety." she said sarcastically as she climbed onto a chair.

"Pancakes not what you want?" Rueben asked, taking a bite of his grilled cheese sandwich. "I could make ya a sandwich if ya want." The golden-brown experiment had been at the

Pelekai house since early that morning.

"No, thats ok." said Lilo, poking her pancakes with a fork. She looked over at Stitch and raised an eyebrow - he'd scoffed his pancakes and was now drinking the maple syrip.

Rueben rolled his eyes and went back to his sandwich.

"Morning everyone." said Jumba, entering the kitchen with Violet perched on his shoulder.

"Morning Jumba. Morning Violet."

At hearing Violet's name, Rueben swallowed hard and looked up at Violet walking along Jumba's shoulders, making the Quelta Quanian laugh. Pleakley smiled and put a plate of

pancakes in front of his roommate as he sat down.

Violet climbed down her creator's arm and walked across the table to Rueben. "Hey Rueben." she said, sitting on the edge of the table. _Stay calm Violet, stay calm. He doesn't know _

_you like him._ she thought. _Just act normal._

The same thing was going through Rueben's head. _Don't panic! Just act normal and she won't suspect a thing._ "Hey," he replied. "You going to that hula class with Lilo?"

Violet nodded. "Yeah."

"Remember to keep your arms in."

Violet was about to answer when Lilo said that it was time to get ready for hula, and she jumped off the table and followed her. Rueben watched her go and then banged his head

down on the table. "I think I need professional help."

----------------------------------------------

"So, 6-2-5 is not feeling like usual self?"

Rueben nodded. "Yeah, you could say that."

Jumba raised an eyebrow and wiped his hands on a rag before turning to Rueben. "What is being problem?"

Rueben didn't answer. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell anyone anything.

Jumba bent down and looked his creation in the eye. "Can be keeping secrets 6-2-5. Kept six hundred twenty-six genetic experiments secret...until ratty litle Gerbil fink to Calactic

Council."

Rueben nodded and took a deep breath. "Ok...there's this girl I really like, but...I don't know if she likes me back, and I'm...I'm scared to tell her."

Jumba nodded, listening intently.

"And recently, I've found that I can't really talk to her, and if I do, I cant think of anything to say."

Jumba ran a hand over his head. "Soundd like you are being in love. Is being tricky emotion."

Rueben looked confused. "Love?...So this...emotion I'm feeling is love?

Jumba nodded, and a cheeky grin spread across his fave. "Who is lucky experiment?"

Rueben looked up. I'm not telling." he said, folding his arms. "Besides, I'm not ment to feel this emotion."

"Yes, is true." Jumba said. "You are not programmed to be feeling _this_ emotion, other emotions yes..."

Rueben hung his hed. "Great." he said sarcastically.

"Is not bad thing - 6-2-6 and 6-2-4 are having same emotion." Jumba explained. "Is just making you _slightly _different from other experiments."

The corners of Rueben's mouth twitched. "So, its _not_ weird?"

Jumba shook his head. "No. Just be telling experiment how you are feeling."

Rueben resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _Oh yes. _He thought_. You say it as if its the easiest thing in the world. _"Ok," he said and slid off the chair. "Thanks Jumba."

The Quelta Quanian smiled and went back to what he was doing. _6-2-5 is growing up._

-------------------------------------------

"Violet, are you ok?" Lilo asked.

The violet coloured experiment looked up. "Huh? What?"

"I asked if you were ok. You've been really quiet all lesson." Lilo said, looking hard at her.

Violet nodded. "Yeah, I...uhh...just have alot on my mind."

Lilo raised an eyebrow. "I bet I know what's on her mind." she whispered to Stitch as he appeared behind her.

"Chaga?" Stitch asked, cocking his head.

"Rueben. Didn't you see them the other day when he were teaching her hula?"

Stitch shook his head. "Naga."

"They were dancing together."

Stitch's eyes lit up. "Oooh, Buchee-Bu!"

Lilo nodded. "Yeah. We'll have to keep an eye on them, just to be sure

Stitch nodded. "Okitaka."

Lilo turned back to Violet who was rubbing her eyes. She looked up at her. "Meega go for a walk. It might clear my head."

"Ok," Lilo said, returning to dance. "Don't be too long, it looks like it's gonna rain."

Violet looked out the window. "I won't."

**Ooooh, will Voilet get back to the house in time, or will she get caught in the storm?**

**Keep reading to find out...**

**Next chapter up soon.**


	5. The Rescue!

**Ok, if you don't like thunder storms, (like me) Don't read this chapter...Nah, go on read it, read it, read it.**

When Lilo and Stitch got home, it was raining pretty heavily.

"Hey, is Violet here yet?" Lilo asked, ringing the water out of her hair. Rueben, Jumba, Pleakley and Fibber looked up from their game of cards.

"We thought 6-2-2 was with Little Girl and 6-2-6." said Jumba

"Ih. She was." said Stitch. "But she went for a walk."

Pleakley looked out the window as a flash of lightning split the dark sky. "She'd better hurry and get back soon; it looks like we're in for a storm."

A worried look apeared in Rueben's face, but he remained silent. _I hope she's ok._ he thought.

------------------------------------------

Violet ran through the forest. (Yes, I found out what it's called.) Her fur was soaked and she was freezing. "I should've stayed at the huls school with Lilo." she said to herself. Her ears

drooped and she pushed out her extra arms and wrapped them around her to keep her warm.

She looked up at the sky and hissed before flattening her ears against her head.

Suddenly...CRACK!!...A botl of lightning hit the tree that Violet was walking under. She tried to jump out of the way...but was too slow, and a branch fell on top of her, it's weight pinning

her to the ground.

"Argh, get off ya stupid..." she growled, struggling under the branch, but it was too heavy and she gave up. "Somebody, please, help me." she whispered.

---------------------------------------

"I've had enough!"said Rueben, getting up. "Violet's been out there for ages. I'm going out to find her!"

Pleakley, Jumba, Stitch and Lilo looked up. "What?!"

Rueben didn't answer. Instead he left the room and returned a few minutes later wearing a small raincoat. He walked to the door and opened it and was about to walk out into the rain

when Jumba stopped him. "At least be letting Jumba go with you."

Rueben smiled. "Ok. I'll take all the help I can get." He walked out the door with Jumba behind him.

--------------------------------------

Violet lay pinned under the heavy branch. She was cold, wet and muddy. _No ones gonna find me._ she thought sadly as a tear ran down her cheek. _I'll never see Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, _

_Nani, Pleakley, Angel or Rueben again._ she closed her eyes and cried.

------------------------------------

Rueben and Jumba ran through the forest, searching desperatly for Violet. "We have to be finding 6-2-2 soon." Jumba said, rubbing the rain out of his eyes. "Like you and 6-2-6, her

molecular dencity is being too great!"

"What does that mean?" Rueben asked, clambering over a log.

"Is meaning that 6-2-2 can't be surviving in water!"

"_WHAT!?!?_" Rueben cried. "Bit this...this is just rain!"

"Yes, is rain." said Jumba, rubbing the side of his face where a branch had scratched him. "But _lots_ of rain could be..."

Rueben's eyes widened. "We have to find her!! Jumba, you go that way," he pointed towards the clearing where Gantu parked his ship. "And I'll go this way."

The Quelta Quanian nodded and disappeared through the trees. Rueben stayed on the path. "Violet, where are you?" he called into the darkness.

------------------------------------

The rain was getting even heavier, and Violet had given up on _anyone_ finding her. She went over all the good things that had happened in her 'short' life: Getting re-activated, meeting

Lilo, Stitch and Rueben, learning how to speak English, and learning hula...

A familiar voice reached her ears. "Violet...Violet...Where are you?"

Violet's eyes shot open and she looked up. "I know that voice."

"Violet...Its me, Rueben...Where are you?"

"Rueben?" she said, wipind the mud out of her eyes. "Rueben! Rueben, I'm over here! Follow my voice. I'm trapped under a branch!"

A few minutes passed with no sound (unless you count the wind, rain and thunder) and Rueben stumbled into view. When he saw Violet, his mouth dropped open. "Oh...Choobi

Cheeba!" He pushed his extra arms out and lifted the branch up onto its side. Violet stared at him - it was the first time she'd heard him speak alien. "You...you just swore."

Rueben strained under the weight of the branch. "well, write it down 'cause its the first, and probably the last time it'll happen. Now crawl out, hurry!"

Violet tried to move, but cried out in pain. "I can't. I think my legs broken."

Rueben looked up at the sky as another bolt of lightning flashed across the black sky, before picking up the branch up and over his head, and throwing it as far as possible.

"Why'd you come after me?" Violet asked. "You could've gotten hurt, or even worse...killed."

Because I lo- That's what friends do." Rueben said, bending down and picking her up as gently as possible. "And...uhh...you don't have to worry about _this_ experiment getting hurt or

killed...I'm indestructable."

Violet looked up at him from where she was cradled in his arms and smiled. "Thankyou Rueben...for coming after me." she said gratefully, before snuggling into his fur. He smiled and

began the long and difficult journey back to the house.

**Sorry if this chapter seems shorter than the others. There were alot of actions that I couldn't describe( Don't you **_**hate**_** that)**

**I'm updating the chapters now as soom as I finish them...**

**How do you think it should finish? I've chosen an ending, but I want to hear you oppinions on how it should end...**


	6. The Plan

**Sorry it took me so long to update, but I was grounded. Sorry to all the people who had to wait for ages to read this chapter.**

Lilo, Pleakley, Stitch and Rueben were sitting outside Jumba's room. The Quelta Quanian had been it there for over an hour, examining Violet and treating her wounds. Lilo looked

passed Stitch and Pleakley at Rueben. The golden-brown experiment ws staring at the door._ Please be ok, please be ok, please be ok._ were the only words that were running through

his mind.

Suddenly, Jumba's door opened and he walked out.

"Is she ok??" the four of them asked, jumping up.

Jumba smiled. " Yes. 6-2-2 is being fine, except for broken leg, scratches and bruises.

"Can we see her?" Rueben asked.

Jumba raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Am not seeing why not. But only for little bit - 6-2-2 is needing rest." he moved aside to let them pass. When they entered the room, Violet looked

up from a small, but comfy basket. Her right leg had a cast on it, and one of her lower arms had a bandage on it. Her torso had also been bandaged. "Hey guys." she said groggily,

trying to sit up

"Please to be taking it slow 6-2-2." Jumba said. "Anaesthetic has yet to be wearing off."

Violet rubbed her eyes. "Anaesthetic? You used anaesthetic?"

Jumba nodded.

"So..._that_ explains why I'm seeing double." She said, blinking a few times.

"How are you feeling?" Lilo asked.

Violet shook her head like a dog. "Fine. I'm fine."

Stitch jumped forward. "Hacha tiki?"

Violet yawned and looked at Stitch. "You wanna know what happened?"

"Ih, ih."

"Ok." she said shrugging, and told them everything that happened the night before.

When she finished, Stitch was standing with his hand over his mouth, Pleakley and Lilo's mouths were hanging open, and Jumba's eyes were wide and his eyebrows raised.

"So...in other words," Violet continued. "Rueben's a hero."

Rueben looked up. "What? No, I'm- " he began, but Jumba scooped him up in his arms.

"You _are_ being hero 6-2-5. You saved 6-2-2's life. She could be being dead if you hadn't found her in time."

Rueben looked over at Violet. She smiled and nodded. He smiled back, and, at the same time, one word went through their minds: Buchee-Bu.

"Ok, 6-2-2 is needing rest." Jumba said as he put Rueben down. "Best to be letting her sleep."

Everyone said Aloha to Violet and left the room. As soon as Lilo was out, she ran to the elevator and went up to her room. Stitch ran after her with a confused look on his face.

----------------------------------------------------

Lilo looked up as the elevator came to a stop and Stitch got out. "Did you see them?!?" she asked excitedly.

Stitch cocked his head. "Who?"

"Violet and Rueben! Before, in Jumba and Pleakley's room, they smiled and gave each other a look."

"Ohhh, injibuggi."

"I think they like each other."

Stitch's ears pricked up. "Gabba?"

Lilo nodded. "Yeah. Didn't you see how they were acting?"

"Naga."

Lilo rolled her eyes. "Oh well. I think Rueben and Violet would make a nice pair."

"Ih." Stitch agreed.

Lilo looked up, an excited look on her face. "I've just had an idea! C'mon Stitch!"

"Uhh...okitaka."

---------------------------------------------

"So Little Girl and 6-2-6 are wanting to make music CD, yes?"

Lilo nodded. "Yeah. But we need your computer to find the songs."

"What about primative Earth technology in house?" Jumba asked, remembering the last time Lilo and Stitch had used his computer - Stitch had opened his Evil Genius files.

"Nani's using it to pay bills." Lilo replied in a bored voice. Behind her, the door opened and Stitch walked in carrying a blank CD.

"Okata, meega mamichee." he handed the CD to Lilo.

"So...can we use your computer?" Lilo asked, crossing her fingers behind her back.

Jumba ran a hand over his head. "Am guessing so." he said, taking the CD from Lilo and putting it in his computer. "Just be staying out of Evil Genius files."

"No problem."

"Ih. Naga files."

-------------------------------------------

Rueben sat quietly on the lounge thinking about Violet. He realised that he couldn't take his mind off her, and he _still_ couldn't bring himself to tell her how he _really_ felt._ Why am I such _

_a coward?_ He thought sadly._ I can't even tell Violet how I feel about her. I know Jumba said I mightn't be easy but gees... _He looked up as Lilo and Stitch entered the room.

"Aloha Rueben." Lilo said cheerfully, and put her portable CD Player and headphones on the lounge next to him.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"Theres a CD in there for you to listen to." Lilo explained. "It might help you out."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rueben asked, cocking his head.

Lilo shook her head. "Nope. You'll have to listen to the CD first."

Stitch nodded. "Ih."

Rueben watched them leave with a confused look on his face. "That was weird." He looked down at the CD player and picked it up. "Maybe some music will get my mind off things for

a while." he put the headphones on and pressed Play.

_I thought love was only true in fairytales_

_Meant for someone else but not for me_

_Love was out to get me_

_Thats the way it seemed_

_Dissapointment haunted all my dreams_

_And then I saw her face_

_Now I'm a believer_

_Not a trace_

_Of doubt in my mind_

_I'm in love_

_I'm a believer..._

Rueben frowned and pushed the Next button

_So she said Whats the problem baby?_

_Whats the problem, I don't know_

_Well maybe I'm in love (love)_

_Think about it, every time I think about it..._

-Next-

_There'a a calm surrender to the rush of day_

_When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away_

_An enchanted moment and it sees me through_

_It's enought for this restless warrior just to be with you_

_And can you feel the love tonight_

_It is where we are_

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

_That we got this far_

Rueben froze and listened to the words, and once again his mind strayed back to Violet

_And can you feel the love tonight_

_How it's laid to rest_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the very best_

Violet walked into the room on a pair of crutchers that Jumba had made for her, and Rueben looked up before quickly taking the headphones off and dropping them and the CD

player on the lounge "Hey, nice to see you up and about."

Violet glanced over her shoulder. "Yeah." she whispered. "But I'm not meant to be. I'm meant to be resting, but Jumba doesn't know that I snuck out."

Rueben nodded understandingly - the Quelta Quanian _could_ be a bit protective of his experiments...after all, they _were_ his 'childeren.'

Violet's ears twitched, and she looked over her shoulder as Jumba entered the kitchen.

"Have you seen 6-2-2?" he asked Pleakley

Violet quickly moved out of the doorway and climbed onto the lounge, wincing slightly as her leg bumped the cushion

"No." Pleakley replied. "Havn't seen her."

The two experiments snickered behind their hands - Pleakley _did_ know where Violet was, as she had passed the Plorgarian on the way to the loungeroom. Jumba sighed and

muttered something in his native tongue, and the two experimants listened to his footsteps as he climbed the stairs to his room.

Rueben slid off the lounge, ran to the door and peered round the doorframe before bursting into fits of laughter. Violet stared at his confused, until he told her that Jumba had stormed

back up to his room.

"He's a bit protective, isn't he?" she asked. "Is he the same with you?" 

Rueben shrugged. "He's the same with all of us, but its only 'cause he cares. He's like a father to us...well, except for Stitch, he's an Uncle to him."

Violet nodded understandingly, and Rueben climbed back onto the lounge, his hand accidentally knocking the CD player and pushing the Back button.

_There'a a calm surrender to the rush of day_

_When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away_

_An enchanted moment and it sees me through_

_It's enought for this restless warrior just to be with you_

_And can you feel the love tonight_

_It is where we are_

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

_That we got this far_

Violet looked at the CD Player and cocked her head, and Rueben shifted his weight nervously.

_And can you feel the love tonight_

_How it's laid to rest_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the very best_

Rueben and Violet stared at each other, listening to the music. The voice in the back of Rueben's head was back, and, was once again, trying to interfere.

_C'mon, tell her how you feel. Just say "I love you." Go on, say it. I...love...you. Sat it , say it, __Say it!_

Rueben opened his mouth to say those three little words, but his voice caught in his throat and he mentally kicked himself.

Violet's ears drooped slightly as the voice in her head spoke up.

_Quick! Here's your chance - tell him how you feel before it's too late._

She rolled her eyes and ignored it.

_Hey, don't ignore me. Tell him how you feel!_

She swallowed hard and glanced at the golden-brown experiment shyly. "Uhh...Rueben? 

He looked at her.

"I have...something to tell you," she paused, unable to look him in the eye. "But I don't really know how to say it."

"Umm...if what your trying to tell me is too hard, you could write it down." He suggested.

Violet shook her head. "NO, its one of those things where you acutally have to say it."

Rueben nodded.

"So,,,here I go..." she paused, and took a deep breath. "I...I lo...I..."

"6-2-2, there you are."

Violet jumped and looked over her shoulder as Jumba walked towards her.

"You should be in room resting." his eyes landed on Rueben and he smiled gently at seeing how cute they looked together. _Am knowing who lucky experiment is._ he thought as he

carefully picked Violet up in his large hands. She looked at Rueben sadly as the Quelta Quanian carried her away. Rueben retuened her gaze before angrily hitting the CD player to

the floor.

**Awww, this story just keeps getting cuter and cuter...**

**Please review and I'll give you a lollipop...**


	7. The Second Plan

**Ahhhhh!! I have the 'Peanut Butter Jelly Time' song stuck in my head...**

Stitch tiptoed down the hall, past the room where Violet was sleeping and into the kitchen. He paused, ears twitching, and peered around the doorframe into the lounge room. Rueben

was asleep on the lounge, his arms folded across his chubby shomach, and a foot hanging limply over the side of the lounge cushion. Stitch smiled and ran out the doggy door and

down the path to Jumba's ship.

"There you are, Stitch." Lilo said, as the blue alien came through the door, crawling on the ceiling. Pleakley looked up from the magazine he was reading and Jumba pulled himself

away

from his computer. "6-2-6 is not running into 6-2-2 or 6-2-5?"

Stitch shook his head. "Naga."

Jumba nodded, a thoughtful expression on his face.

Pleakley looked at Jumba. "What's going on here?" he asked. "You called us down here for something important, and I don't know what it is."

Jumba, Stitch and Lilo stared at the skinny alien. "You mean you are _not_ knowing what is going on?" Jumba asked, eyebrows raised. "Has only been going on under your non-existant

nose for long time now."

Pleakley narrowed his eye. "No, I _don't_ know what's going on, so just tell me!"

No one said anything.

"Please. Don't shut me out, let me in, let me in!"

Jumba snickered at his roommates whingeing. "Ok, will be telling."

Pleakley looked up excitedly.

"6-2-2 and 6-2-5 are being in love."

Pleakley's jaw dropped. "What?!?"

Lilo nodded. "Yeah. It's a bit obvious, the way they act around each other. It's cute."

Pleakley looked at Jumba expectantly. The Quelta Quanian shrugged triumphantly. "Yes, is true. And even this Evil Genius must be admitting - is rather cute."

Stitch nodded in agreement and muttered something about Buchee-Bu, before sticking his tongue in his ear.

Pleakley looked away in disgust. "Stitch that's _gross_, you vile little monster!"

Stitch cocked his head before burping loudly in reply to Pleakley's comment.

Jumba, sencing another argument coming, cheared hs throat. "Anyway, to be going back to 6-2-5 and 6-2-2..."

"We have to get them together!" piped up Lilo. "They can't keep their true feelings hidden from each other forever."

"Am supposing not." Jumba said, running a hand over his head. "But how are we to be getting them together with out suspision?"

There was a long silence as they thought, scanning their brains for any ideas.

Suddenly Stitch spoke up. "Jakata kweesta, kachooga mameechi."

"Thats a great idea." Lilo exclaimed. "Isn't it Uncle Jumba."

Jumba nodded. "Is good idea to be givving 6-2-2 and 6-2-5 romantic dinner, but how are we to be getting them to go without them suspecting anything?"

Lilo smiled cheekily. "Leave that to me and Stitch." she said, looking over at the blue alien.

Jumba nodded, smiling - he knew that Lilo was _very_ persistant, and that Stitch was _very_ persuasive. He thought back to when he had to capture Stitch, but had been persuaded to

help rescue Lilo from Gantu.

"What about the food?" Pleakley asked. "All that food is gonna be pretty expencive."

"Jumbo gee buggie Frenchfry." Stitch said simply - he knew what each experiment was designed for, and Frenchfry was perfect for the job.

"Yes, 0-6-2 is being perfect for preparing romantic meal."

Lilo clapped her hands. "Then its settled. Jumba, you talk to Frenchfry, and me and Stitch'll go fing Rueben and Violet."

Jumba shrugged as Lilo and Stitch walked to the door. He turned to go back to the computer and saw Pleakley giving him a look. "What?"

The Plorgarian smiled. "Its just...well...the Evil Genius Jumba Jookiba is playing matchmaker."

Jumba frowned. "Am not playing matchmaker. Little Girl and 6-2-6 are." he said defensively, turning his back on the skinny alien.

"But your helping them."

Jumba ignored him - he had never ubderstood this 'love' thing, even at school when countless numbers of female aliens followed him around in giggling groups.

"Oh, I get it. Your ignoring me now." Pleakley said, folding his arms. "Well, I can do the same...Mr. Matchmaker."

Jumba spun around. "AM NOT PLAYING MATCHMAKER!!" he bellowed before storming out of the lab.

"Don't forget your bow and arrow, Cupid!" Pleakley called after him. The Quelta Quanian's only response was to throw a screwed up piece of paper at Pleakley, hitting him in the face.

"Oww! My good eye!"

--------------------------------------------

Violet was looking longingly out the window when Lilo found her. Her leg was making a beeline to recovery and was almost healed. She still had the cast on, even though she could

walk - Jumba had told her that she should keep it on for a few more weeks...just to be sure.

"Hows your leg going?" Lilo asked.

Violet wriggled her toes. "Pretty good. Jumba said for me to keep the cast on for a few more weeks, just to be safe."

Lilo nodded, wondering if her Uncle had found Frenchfry yet. "Yeah. His sciencey stuff comes in handy doesn't it?"

The violet coloured experiment grinned.

"Anyway," Lilo continued. "There's a...sort of party tonight...to celebrate you getting better. Its in the clearing where Gantu parks his ship. You know whete that is?"

Violet nodded. "Yep. I ran through it when we had that storm."

Lilo smiled. "Ok, well I'll let you rest. i think tonight's gonna be _big_." she left the room, closing the door behind her.

--------------------------------------------

"Hey Rueben."

The golden-brown experiment peered round the fridge door at the smaller blue one. "Yeah Cuz?"

"Meega been sent to tell you that theres big...uhhh...party for Violet getting better. Its in the clearing where Big Dummy parks his ship."

Rueben blinked and went back to gathering ingredients for his sandwich. "Cool. When is it?"

"Tonight."

"And its for Violet?"

Stitch nodded, watching Rueben for any signs showing that he cared about Violet. None. If he _did_ care, he was doing a good job of hiding it.

Stitch grinned mischeviously as an idea formed in his head. He climbed up the fridge door and sat at the top. "Kachaga Buchee-Bu, Rueben?"

Rueben, who had just sunk his teeth into the sandwich as Stitch asked the question, froze with it still in his mouth, his eyes darting back and forth. "Uhhhh...I don't...It's not like..."

Stitch cocked his head a seeing his wisecracking cousin at a loss for words. "Huh? Kachaga Violet Buchee-Bu?

The golden-brown experiment swallowed the mouthfull of sandwich and coughed. "Well, it's...uhhh...kinda hard to...it's not really..." he stuttered, his eyes looking for the quickest way of

escape. Stitch jumped off the fridge door and helped himself to a jar of pickles, giving Rueben time to escape. When he turned back around, all he saw was an empty room and the

doggy door flapping.

---------------------------------------

"Stitch, did you find Rueben?" Lilo asked as Stitch walked into the lab, still carrying the jar of pickles and eating them noisily.

"Ih. Jakata kweesta Violet Buchee-Bu."

Pleakley looked at him. "Uhhh, _what_?"

Stitch sighed. "Stitch thinks Rueben wants Violet to be Buchee-Bu. When Stitch asks question, Rueben runs away."

Jumba chuckled. "Am thinking 6-2-5 is being afraid to tell 6-2-2 how he is really feeling. Is why he is running from questions."

"I hope _someone_ didn't _frighten_ him away from coming to the suprise dinner." Pleakley said, glancing obviously at Stitch. The blue experiment stuck a pickle up his nose and poked

his tongue out at the Plorgarian, making Frenchfry laugh. The little chef was was sitting on Jumba's shoulders. Jumba frowned at him as he waved his tail in front on his face.

Lilo's eyes landed on the clock on the wall. "Hey guys, it's 5 o'clock, and the dinner starts at 6. We better get ready.

Stitch snorted the pickle out of his nose and ran out the door with Lilo. Frenchfry jumped up and down excitedly on Jumba's shoulders until the Quelta Quanian placed him on the floor

after he was hit in the eye by one of Frenchfry's arms. Pleakley laughed as his roommate rubbed his eye, then ran out the door before Jumba could do anything to him.

----------------------------------------

Rueben walked down the path to the clearing. He was excited and nervous at the same time.

_What's wrong with you?_

Rueben frowned slightly - the annoying voice was back. "Nothing."

_Something's wrong. You __always__ eat salami when something's wrong._

"I'm nervous."

_Why? Its a party. You should enjoy yourself._

Rueben snorted and took another bite of his sandwich.

_Oh...I know why your nervous._

"Why?"

_Violet._

Rueben stopped and swallowed the rest of his sandwich whole. "No! Its not that."

_Yes it is._

"No."

_Yes._

"No!"

_Yeeesssss!_

A few seconds of silence passed.

_Are you gonna tell her_?

"What?"

_That you love her._

"Shut up!"

_Ha ha! You love her, you love her, you love her!!_

Rueben clenched his fists and ignored the annoying voice that constantly put its opinion in when it wasn't wanted. "Why did Jumba give me this stupid voice?!"

_I don't know._

"Shup up! I wasn't talking to you." Rueben snapped as he entered the clearing. His eyes landed on a single table with a chair on either side in the middle of the clearing. Slowly, he

walked forward and something caught his eye. It was...Violet. She was walking into the clearing from a path to Rueben's left. She waved and walked oner to him. "Hey, you were told

about the party to?"

He nodded.

"Cool. I think we're a bit early though." she said, walking over to the table.

Rueben followed her. "Uhhh...Violet."

"Yeah?"

"Ummm, if you can walk...how come your still wearing the cast?" 

"Cause Jumba said to keep it on, just to be safe." she replied as she awkwardly clinbed onto a chair.

Rueben chuckled. "I shoulda known." he said, climbing onto the chair opposite her. His eyes landed on a small heart made of ice resting against his plate. He quickly grabbed it and

hid it under the table. "I'll _kill_ Slushy!" he muttered.

Violet looked up. "Huh?"

"Nothing." he replied quickly, shuddering as the ice melted all over his lap.

Suddenly, Stitch ran out of the trees. "Aloha guys. Partys gonna start soon." he said, before turning to the trees and calling Frenchfry. The little grey experiment ran out from the trees

on all fours and stood next to Stitch who looked at him and nodded. Frenchfry smiled and spun round like a mini tornado. When he stopped. he was holding two plates to spaghettie

and meatballs. He placed one in front of Violet, and the other in front of Rueben before dosappearing through the trees with Stitch.

"Do ya _normally_ have spaghetti at parties?" Violet asked.

"I...don't know." Rueben replied, and he and Violet started eating.

**Awww, I love Frenchfry...He's so cute when he's not eating people. D**


	8. Confessing

**I'm not gonna say anything here, I don't wanna ruin the chapter.**

Rueben pushed his empty plate away and patted his stomach. "I still prefere sandwiches."

Violet smiled. "You...uhhh...got a bit of sauce on your cheek." she said, and leaned arcoss the table and licked it off. Rueben's eyes widened as Violet's tongue touched his cheek and

the voice inside his head was screaming.

_Ok, THAT"S IT! She just licked your cheek. Tell her...NOW!_

For the first time in...well...ages, Rueben did as he was told. He looked up at Violet and took a deep breath. "Uhh, Violet."

She looked at him.

"I...uh...there's something I gotta tell you, and...well...I've kept it bottled up 'cause I wasn't sure how to tell you, or was too scared. And now...now it's wanting to come out." his hands were

shaking and his heart was beating a million miles an hour. "So...here...here it is...I...I love...I love..."

_Damn it! _He thought._Why can't I say it!?!_

Violet cocked her head. "Are you ok?"

Rueben jumped. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Hang on let me try another way." he cleared his throat. "A...Achi baba meega maka maka mamichee hagata aka tookie."

Over in the trees, Stitch clapped his hands happily. Pleakley looked at him. Your very happy. What'd he say?"

"Rueben tell Violet that he loves her." Stitch whispered excitedly and went back to watching his cousins.

Violet stared at Rueben. "Gaba?" she asked.

Rueben nodded, his eyes on the ground and wondering what was going to happen next. Would she accept his love, or reject it? He didn't have to wait long to find out.

Violet slid off her chair and walked around the table as Rueben slid off his chairhe'd been wanting to hear those words for a long time, and now she finally got her wish. She slood in front

of Rueben who was still looking at the ground. "Rueben."

He looked up slowly.

"I...I feel the same way." she said, and slowly leaned towards him

------------------

Stitch Pleakley, Jumba, Lilo and Frenchfry watched with baited breath. Jumba's eyes were so wide, they nearly filled the top half of his head, Stitch wass pulling his ears in

excitement, Lilo and Pleakley had their hands over their mouths, and Frenchfry was absentmindedly chewing on his tail.

-------------------

Slowly, Rueben and Violet's heads moved closer and closer together, and, eventually, their lips met in a soft kiss. Violet closed her eyes and her antennae slowly popped out. Rueben

did the same, but his spines popped out if his back. (Aww _soooo_ cute. The cuteness is _overwhelming_.)

Stitch couldn't contain himself any longer, and he ran out into the clearing. Jumba, Lilo Pleakley and Frenchfry followed the little blue experiment as he danced around Violet and

Rueben, shouting happily in alien.

Rueben and Violet broke apart and stared at him. "Were you _watching_ us the whole time??" Rueben asked, sucking his spines in.

Stitch nodded. "Ih. Hacha booga!"

Violet laughed, and Rueben rolled his eyes and they landed on Jumba. "Were you filming us?"

The Quelta Quanian quickly hid his video camera behind his back. "Uhhh...no." ( Your a bad 'liar' Jumba.)

Violet laughed. "So, when's the party start?"

Lilo and Stitch looked at each other. Stitch's ears fell. "There was no party." Lilo admitted, putting her hands behind her back. "It was all part of the plan to get you two together."

Violet's ears drooped slightly. "Aww, I was kinda excited about the party...Oh well, tonight was batter than any party." she rubbed her head against Rueben's shoulder and he put his

arm around her.

Stitch tapped Rueben on the arm. "Tookie Buchee-Bu now?"

The golden-brown experiment nodded. "Yeah Cuz. Violet's my Buchee-Bu."

Stitch clapped his hands and rolled into a ball. Pleakley rolled his eye. "I honostly don't see how that's fun."

"Jumba could." Jumba said, elbowing the Plorgarian and nearly sending him flying. Pleakley shoved him back, making him drop his camera. Jumba glared at his roommate and

chased him up the path, shouting in his native tongue.

Rueben snorted. "Yep. _Some_ things just don't change."

**Awwww, soooo cute. **

**What's gonna happen next...read on to find out.**


	9. Caleb

**Yeah...major cuteness in this chapter. I own Caleb, just so you know. If you steal him, I will cry. (well, not really)**

Seven months had passed since Rueben and Violet had admitted their love for each other, and life in the Pelekai house was normal...well, except for the new arrival.

Violet walked into the kitchen with Rueben. She had a small bundle in her arms.

Stitch looked up as they entered and cocked his head as his eyes landed on the bundle. "Oooohh." he said, pointing and turning everyones attention on them.

"How is Little Experiment going?" Jumba asked.

"Great." Rueben replied, putting a hand on Violet's shoulder. "He hasn't been much trouble."

"Yet." Violet added.

Lilo sat up on her knees. "Can we see your baby?" she asked. She, Stitch, Nani and Pleakley had known about Rueben and Violet's baby for a week now, but this was the first time

they'd seen it since it had been born. Jumba had helped with the birth, and was one of the first to see it.

Violet nodded and pushed her lower pair of arms out. She held tightly onto the tiny experiment with three arms, and used the fourth arm to climb up onto the table. Rueben followed her

and sat with Stitch. Violet gently pulled the blanket back to reveal a cute little face. The baby yawned and rubbed it's eyes before looking around and babbling away in baby talk.

"Awww, he's_ sooo _cute!" Lilo gushed. "I want one."

Jumba looked at her. "Not until you are being older."

"I meant a baby _experiment_, not a human baby."

"Ih. Baby cousin. Naga human cousin." Stitch piped up, watching the little experiment. It looked around at Jumba and stretched his arms out towards the Quelta Quanian.

Rueben laughed. "I think he likes you, Jumba."

Jumba watched aa Violet unwrapped the tiny experiment and, to his suprise, held it out to him. "Do you want a nurse?"

Jumba looked down uncertainly at his massive hands - he was used to holding steaming vials of chemicals...not babies...especially babies that were so small, it looked like it would

break if he touched it.

Rueben laughed at the look of uncertainty on his creators face. "You won't hurt him."

Jumba swallowed and reluctantly held his hands out, and Violet placed her baby on his palm. It wriggled and crawled around in his hands, and Jumba held it up in front of his face.

"So, Little Experiment is inheriting 6-2-5's hair and teeth, 6-2-2's ears and..." he turned the little experiment around in his hands, but it was too interested in playing with the Quelta

Quanian's thumb. Jumba smiled and tickled the little experiments tummy with a finger, making it laugh and push it's antennae out. "6-2-2's ears and antennae, and both 6-2-5 and

6-2-2's colouring."

"Meega like colouring." Stitch said, watching Rueben's baby chewing on Jumba's thumb. It's fur was Rueben's golden-brown, and it's eye patches, chin, stomach and nose were

violet.

Pleakley sat next to Jumba. "Have you thought of a name yet?"

Violet nodded. "We were thinking Caleb, wern't we Rueben."

The golden-brown experiment nodded as he watched his son playing with his second set of arms.

Lilo smiled. "I like it."

"Ih." Stitch agreed. "Pooja oon cheeky baba."

Violet smiled as Caled squeaked and ran up Jumba's arm. The Quelta Quanian watched him with his smaller pair if eyes as he entertained himself by playing with Jumba's ear.

Lilo tapped Jumba on the arm and he looked down at her. "Yes, Little Girl?"

"Ummm...if Rueben and Violet have only been together for seven months, how could they have a baby?"

Jumba chuckled. 6-2-2 and 6-2-5 can be having baby because is only taking three months to be developing before having to be born. Not like human babies."

Lilo nodded, still a bit confused. She wanted to ask why, but knew her Uncle would probably explain it the scientific way, and use words she'd never heard before. She turned to Stitch

for help - being an experiment, he'd probably know. He shook his head and shrugged. He'd often loose track of what Jumba was talking about.

"How long 'til he's able to talk?" Pleakley asked, leaning a little to the left because Caleb was hanging off Jumba's ear and reaching for his antenna.

"If calculations are being correct, speech should be coming in two months." Jumba raplied, wincing as Caleb's weight pulled his ear.

"Caleb, let go of your Uncle Jumba's ear!" Violet scolded.

Jumba looked up. "What? Uncle?"

"Well...we were hoping." Violet said quietly, shuffling her feet. "Your already a great Uncle to Stitch and Lilo...and you look like the Uncle type of person."

The Quelta Quanian blinked and looked at Caleb. The little experiment had his fingers in his mouth, and it touched Jumba somewhere deep down. Blinking back tears, he nodded.

"Jumba is liking sound of that." he said, smiling. It was times like this when he felt like a true Evil Genius.(I'm not saying that he's _not_ an Evil Genius, it's just one of those things)

Caleb lost interest with his fingers and crawled down Jumba's arm and sat in his hands. The Quelta Quanian lifted him up in front of his face. "Is Little Experimant hearing? Am your

Uncle Jumba."

Caleb's only reply was to lick Jumba's nose and wrap his little arms around it in a hug. The Quelta Quanian's eyes widened as Caleb rubbed his cheek against his nose. He smiled

and gently wrapped his arms around Caleb's tiny body, returning the hug.

Pleakley pulled a camera out of nowhere and snapped a picture. If we could get your softer side _all_ the time, things would be different."

Jumba glared at him, causing the Plorgarian to recoil. "What? Are you wanting hug to?"

Pleakley shook his head, but Jumba reached out and pulled his roommate over to him in a hug. "Is Little One-Eyed One happy? Jumba is showing softer side.

**Hee hee. Caleb is sooo cute!**

**Please review...**


	10. Kidnapped!

**Sorry I've left you waiting...I've had Writer's Block...**

_**WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!**_

The noise carried through the Pelekai house, and Rueben pulled himself out of bed and stumbled over to the cot. "Hey little man. What's wrong?" he asked picking Caleb up and nursing

him. The little experiments only reply was to cry even louder. Rueben sighed and shook his head - This was the fourth night now, and he, Violet, and probably the whole house needed

sleep. Eyes half closed from lack of sleep, Rueben shuffled downstairs to make Caleb a bottle.

Upstairs, Pleakley moaned and stuffed his head under his pillow. He was getting tired of Caleb's crying in the early hours of the morning. 'How can you stand that?" he asked the

Quelta Quanian sitting in his desk chair.

Jumba shrugged. "When you are being up late creating genetic experiments, you are used to having little sleep."

But for _four_ nights in a row?!?"

Jumba shook his head. "Jumba has not been up late for long time now, and it not used to it as once was."

So that explains why your practically falling asleep with your head on your hand?" Pleakley asked, yawning.

The Quelta Quanian nodded, his eyes half closed.

Pleakley rolled his eye and folded his skinny arms. If Caleb kept crying for much longer, he'd probably go and choke him. ( I got that from the bush walk I went on the other day. I was

laughing, and my dad said "be quiet or I will choke you.")

A few seconds passed and Pleakley looked up. "Do you hear that?"

Jumba looked up lazily. "Hear what?" he asked. His eyes were half open...or were they half closed? Anyway...His words were slurred and he was nearly resting his head on the table.

"Exactly. There's nothing."

Jumba shrugged. "So?"

Caleb's stopped crying!"

The Quelta Quanian twitshed and he listened. Nothing. Silence, wonderful silence. He smiled. "Little Experiment can be noisy when he is being hungry." he said as he crossed the

room and climbed down the ladder to his bunk.

Pleakley nodded in agreement and laid back down against his pillow, and in a few minutes, both aliens were asleep.

-------------------------

Rueben wearily opened his eyes and sat up, yawning. He looked at the cot at the end of the bed where Caleb was babbling away and playing with building blocks and stuffed toys.

Reuben smiled._Either Stitch gave him those or Jumba did._ He thought as he slid out of the bed and crossed to the cot. Caleb looked up at him and held his arms out towards him.

Yawning, Reuben bent down and scooped up the little brown-violet experiment up and cradled him in his arms. "I swear your trying to keep me awake." he said jokingly. Caleb blinked

and pointed over at Violet who was still curled up asleep.

Reuben tickled Caleb under the chin. "Yeah, mummy's still asleep. We'll leave her be." he said, and quietly headed downstairs.

------------------------

Jumba looked up as Reuben entered the kitchen, and Caleb squeaked at seeing his Uncle.

Reuben didn't know that his creator was in the kitchen until Caleb 'pointed him out'. He looked at him sheepishly. "Uhhh, sorry about the last few nights Jumba."

The Quelta Quanian smiled. "No need to be being sorry 6-2-5. Jumba is used to not having much sleep?"

Reuben cocked his head. "Really?"

"No, but Jumba is having coffee and is helping with staying awake."

The golden-brown experiment chuckled. "Heh, maybe I should try that."

"6-2-2 as well. Am guessing she is being tired as well."

"What about me? I heard my pod number." Violet said, appearing at the door.

Jumba looked over his shoulder. "Oooh. You are not looking to god 6-2-2." it was true. Her ears were flattened back against her head in a tired way, her eyes were half closed and

her fur was mattered together.

Violet smiled. "Tell me something I don't know." she said sarcastically and walked over to Reuben, who gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Running a hand over his head Jumba had an idea. "How about Jumba looks after Little Experiment today. Give 6-2-2 and 6-2-5 break from parenting."

Violet's ears pricked up half heartedly. "Really?" she asked, yawning.

Jumba nodded. "Yes. and if you are wanting, there is fold down bed in Jumba's ship. Can be catching up on sleep there."

Reuben smiled. "Thanks."

The Quelta Quanian shrugged. "What are Evil Genius's for?"

------------------------

Pleakley shuffled into the kitchen in his dressing gown and bunny slippers. He looked up as Jumba laughed, and saw that his roommate was playing with Caleb, rolling a tennis ball

back and forth along the table and the tiny experiment was chasing it. "I'm glad _somebody's_ happy this morning." he hissed, pouring himself a glass of milk.

Jumba rolled his eyes. "Am not wanting to hear your complaining Pleakley." he said quickly.

On the table, Caleb stopped playing with the ball and looked up at Pleakley. "Peaky." he said pointing. "Peaky, Peaky, Peaky."

Both aliens stared at Caleb, and the little experiment went back to playing with the ball. "Are you hearing_ that_, My Little One-Eyed One?"

Pleakley nodded, smiling. "Yes. He tried to say my name." he reached over Jumba's thick arm and patted Caleb on the head.

Jumba grinned. "So...can Jumba be calling you Peaky?" he teased. One of his favourite 'hobbies' _besides_ creating experiments was teasing the Plorgarian.

Pleakley glared at him. "No."

Why not?"

"Because if you do, I will thump you."

Jumba snorted. "Will not be hurting. You are knowing how think Quelta Quanian skin is. Jumba will hardly be feeling it."

Pleakley waggled a finger. "I know where your soft spot is."

The Quelta Quanian's eyes widened, and he quickly moved a hand to the side of his neck, giving the 'soft spot' away. "So. Jumba won't be letting bossy One-Eyed Noodle anywhere

near neck."

I am _NOT_ a _BOSSY ONE-EYED NOODLE_!!!

--------------------

Not too far away, in a familiar space ship, a screen flashed on showing the face of a gerbil looking creature.

"Where is Gantu?!" it yelled. looking from side to side.

The large, hulking alien walked into view. "Yes, Dr. Hamsterviel? What is it?"

"Enough with your smart smarty talk, Gantu!" the 'hamster-like' creature said. "Now, listen carefully."

Gantu sighed and pulled up a chair. If Hamsterviel was goind to shout at him, he might as well sit down and get it over with.

"I have recently recieved news that there is a new experiment down there on that tiny little spit of island. _Why_ have you not _CAPTURED IT!!??"_

Gantu cleared his throat. "Uhh... Dr. Hamsterviel..."

"WHAT?"

"If one of Jumba's creations had been activated, I would know about it."

Hamsterviel frowned. " Stop talking you incompetent fish-head of a minion!! This experiment did not come from an experiment pod. It is the work of that lazy sandwich making

sidekick of yours, and experiment 6-2-2."

Gantu didn't say anything. He just sat there with a blank expression on his face. Eventually, after a few seconds silence, he spoke. "I...don't understand what you mean."

Hamsterviel sighed. "I knew you were stupid, Gantu. But not _THAT_ stupid. The new experiment is 6-2-5 and 6-2-2's son." he explained, slapping a paw to his forehead.

Gantu coughed. "What??!!"

"As I was saying." Hamsterviel continued. "I want you to capture it and sent it to me. A baby experiment may prove useful to me."

"But...But, 6-2-5 is my frie-"

i DON'T CARE WHAT HE IS!! GET ME THAT EXPERIMENT OR YOUR FIRED!!!!"

"Yes Sir!" Gantu said saluting.

--------------------------------

Caleb crawled around the floor in front of Jumba's huge feet. Every now and then, he would roll over like a dog and make the Quelta Quanian laugh.

"You are funny little fellow." Jumba said, scooping the little brown-violet experiment up in his large hands.

Caleb looked up at his Uncle and squeaked "Peaky." before pouncing on Jumba's thumb and biting it.

The Qualta Quanian laughed, and held the tinny experiment up in front of his face. "Yes, you are knowing who Pleakley is. He is Jumba's best friend and roommate." He said quietly.

Jumba never said anything like that around Pleakley. He didn't really like people seeing his _whole_ softer side. A little bit was alright, but not all of it.

Caleb looked up at him. "Ih."

Jumba smiled. "Can you be saying Jumba?" he asked. "Jumba?"

The little experiment stopped chewing on his thumb and blinked. It looked like he was thinking of how to say his Uncle's name. "Ju."

"Jumba."

"Ju."

"Say Jumba. You can be doing it."

"Ju...Ju...Jum...Jumba."

JUmba laughed. "That is it!" he patted the little experiment on the head, but their happy little 'name saying lesson' was cut short as the corner of the roof was pulled right off the house.

It was Gantu.

"Jumba Jookiba." the hulking alien rumbled.

The Qualta Quanian looked up. "What are you doing here Big Dummy?" he asked, placing Caleb on the lounge next to him and moving forward to block him from Gantu's view.

"Where is the new experiment, Jumba?"

Am not knowing what Big Dummy is talking about." Jumba growled, folding his arms. One of the things that Quelta Quanian's were known from was their stubborness.

Gantu rolled his eyes. "Don't kid me Jumba. Tell me where the expriment is!"

"Jumba is _telling_ you! There _is_ no new experiment!!" Jumba yelled, now on his feet and his hands curled into fists. And if there was new experiment, you would be having to go

through Jumba!!"

Gantu was about to reply when...

"Jumba. Jumba, Jumba, Peaky."

Gantu looked down past Jumba,and his eyes laded on Caleb sitting on a cushion watching them argue.

Jumba slapped a hand to his head. "Ooh, I am very busted now." he went to move towards Caleb, but Gantu reached down and pushed him over. "This is what Hamsterviel wants?"

he asked himself. "But, Its _so_ scrawny." (He's not really, just smaller than what Gantu's used to not catching.)

Caleb giggled and pointed at Jumba who was climbing to his feet. Gantu turned his attention away from the experiment to look at Jumba. "Oh, no you gon't! I've had enough with my

plans getting ruined and Hamsterviel shouting at me! This time _I_ will succeed!!" he pulled his Plasma Cannon from his belt, raised it high above his head and brought it down on

Jumba's head. _**HARD!!**_

The Quelta Quanian fell to the floor unconcious. Gantu laughed and grabbed Caleb in a containment pod. "When it comes to hunring abominations, Gantu _never_ loses!" He ran off

down the path, leaving Jumba on the floor, blood flowing freely from a nasty cut on his head.

**Sorry this chapters so long. **

**Tell me what you think...**


	11. Admitting the truth

**Wow. Its been a long time since I updated. I'm sorry about that. Schools been really busy, and I've had assignment after assignment. **

**Eats them**

When Pleakley returned home from the shops, the house was deathly quiet. No talking, no explosions followed by Jumba's maniac laughter, no Lilo and Stitch running around playing

Tag or Cowboys. Even the TV was turned off which was unusual because Jumba would normally watch his collection of Earth Movies when he wasn't off being 'evil' or creating another

experiment. Shrugging, Pleakley made his way to the kitchen, struggling under the weight of the groceries in his skinny arms, and dumped them on the table.

He paused, frowning slightly. Was there something...different in the living room? He wasn't sure, but decided to do and check...just in case. Turning and heading back the way he came,

Pleakley tried to figure out just _what_ had seemed so different, but when he turned into the living room, a horrible sight met him.

Jumba was lying flat on his back in front of the lounge with his eyes shut and his arms bent at horribly odd angles. Blood trickled steadily from a nasty gask above his left set of eyes.

"_JUMBA!!_" Pleakley cried out, running toward his roommate on his three stubby legs. "Jumba! Jumba! Wake up!!" he yelled hysterically as he tugged on the Quelta Quanian's thick arm.

Jumba ramained motionless until Pleakley started slapping his cheeks, and leaving three-fingered hand prints on his skin. Slowly, Jumba stirred (Yay!) and blearily opened his larger

pair of eyes. "Pleakley?" he muttered, lifting himself up onto his elbows before scrambling to his feet. "Pleakley! Is Little Experiment! Caleb!"

"What about him?"

"Hamsterviel's got him! Is probably probing him. Or worse..."

Pleakley coughed. "What?!?! But...But _you_ were here with him. What happened?!"

Jumba's face clouded. "Gantu." He whispered. "Gantu is coming to house, ripping up roof," He waved a hand up at the roof. The corner had been bent up, leaving a huge gaping hole.

"Smashing Jumba on head with Plasma Cannon, and taking Little Experiment." He sat down on the lounge and put his head in his hands. "Am wishing it was _Jumba_ that was taken.

Am horrible babysitter. Jumba is not deserving to be called 'Uncle'."

Pleakley tugged on his orange muumuu. "Oh no, oh no, oh no. This is very bad! What will Reuben and Violet say?"

The Quelta Quanian moaned. "Am noy knowing." he admitted. "But 6-2-5 is having permission to do whatever he is wanting to Jumba when is getting back."

Both alien's looked up sharply as the back door opened and a familiar sarcastic voice reached their ears. "...that what you want? I'll write that down."

The sound of Violet laughing followed Reuben's sentence, and Jumba couldn't remember _any_ other time when he'd felt as guilty as he did now. As Reuben and Violet entered the

room holding hands, he just wanted to crawl into a hole and hide. Forever.

"Hey Jumba." Reuben greeted him. "Thanks for letti- Whoa. What happened to your head?!"

Jumba moved his hand to cover his wound, but remained silent.

The golden-brown experiment looked at Pleakley. The Plorgarian had a _very_ uneasy look on his face, and it got Reuben wondering. "Ok guys. Whats with all the sad faces??"

A few seconds passed and no one said anything, only Jumba's shoulders started to shake.

Violet tilted her head. "Jumba? Hagata tiki?" (whats wrong)

The Quelta Quanian shook his head sadly - He didn't want to tell them that their son had been kidnapped, but he had to. They had to know. He slowly looked up, and, to everyones

suprise, his eyes were brimmed with tears. "Jumba is horrible babysitter." he said, his voice cracking with emotion. "Am losing Little Experiment. Gantu is kidnapping him after

knocking Jumba on head. Am sorry 6-2-5 and 6-2-2. Am not deserving to be called 'Uncle'." He looked away as if giving up that title.

Reuben blinked as he took in the information. "HA! Nice joke Jumba. The fake crying _almost_ had me."

Pleakley shook his head. "No Reuben. He's being serious."

Reuben looked from Pleakley's serious face to Jumba's sad, miserable one, and realised that this _wasn't_ a joke. This was _real!_ He turned sadly to Violet and put his arms around her

as she cried into his fur._ I thought Gantu was my friend._

No one said anything, only Violet's sobs could be heard. Suddenly Jumba hauled himself off the lounge and stormed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Pleakley said sadly.

The Quelta Quanian turned to him with a determined look on his face. " Jumba is losing Little Experiment, so Jumba is getting him back." he turned to Violet and Reuben. "We are

getting Caleb back!"

**YAY!! Happy singsong voiceTheir gonna get Caleb! Their gonna get Caleb!!**

**Please review ...**


	12. Mission Impossible

**yes. I finally managed to write this chapter and type it up. I'm now on school holidays, so I'll be able to write heaps.**

Violet crawled through an air shaft, pausing everynow and then to listen for any noise.

_"Be turning left at next shaft."_ Jumba's voice came down the headset and she quickened her pace. Once she found the next shaft she turned into it. She took a few steps and it came to

a grill across the end of it. "Jumba, there's..."

_"There is being grill across shaft isn't there."_ Jumba finished.

"Ih."

The Quelta Quanian cursed in his native tongue. _"Can you be moving it?" _

Violet gripped the grill tightly in her hands and pulled hard...only to be jerked back and hit her forehead against the hard metal. "No. It's too strong." she growled as she rubbed her head.

She heard Jumba hit something through the headset and jumped.

_"Am sending 6-2-6 in. Wait where you are."_

"Ok."

---

Stitch stood patientally as Jumba strapped a tracking collar around his neck, then he climbed up the side of the ship and into the air vent.

Lilo looked up at her Uncle. "You think Caleb's ok?" she asked.

"Am not knowing." Jumba replied as he watched the two little red dots on the moniter. Stitch was moving fast, and after about a minute or two, his dot met up with Violet's. "All Jumba is

knowing is that he is wanting to hurt Hansterviel and Gantu as much as possible!" He looked up as Reuben appeared around the side of the ship.

The golden-brown experiment was panting slightly. "Jum...Jumba. Hamsterviel's got some kind of...robot thing. I heard him talking about it to Gantu. Apparently, Gantu 'borrowed' it

from someplace." He frowned and balled his hands into fists.

Jumba blinked his eyes out of sync. "6-2-6 can be handling that. All we are having to do is get the door o-"

SWISH!!

Reuben looked at the open door. "Were you gonna say 'open'?"

The Quelta Quanian nodded, as Stitch and Violet appeared at the door.

Stitch grinned. "Akata Gantu?"

Reuben nodded. "Yeah. We're gonna get Gantu. Some friend _he_ was." he hissed as an afterthought.

Jumba walked forward into the ship( I forgot fo add that it was Gantu's) and looked around. The hulking alien was nowhere on sight. Neither was the scruffy Gerbal.(He is a grebal coz

I say so...and coz he _looks_ like one) Violet and Stitch dropped to all fours and started sniffing, and Reuben started full ship search on the ship's computer. Jumba watched over his

creation's shoulder. The computer was taking a long time to scan for the little experiment.

1,223 files...3,489 files...5,993 files...

Jumba ran a hand down his face. "6-2-5, please to be letting Jumba speed up scan."

Reuben nodded and slid off the chair, letting Jumba sit down. He walked over to Violet, who had stopped sniffing after she'd nearly got a cricket stuck in her nose, and hugged her.

She looked up at him. "What if we...don't find him?" she whispered, lowering her ears.

"We will." Reuben replied. "Stitch is trying to find his scent, and Jumba's doing a scan of the ship. We'll find him."

Violet smiled and leant forward to give him a kiss...only they didn't get there because Jumba leapt up from the chair. "Caleb is in the storage bay! 6-2-6, can you be tracking him

down?"

Stitch nodded, and headed to the back of the ship. Reuben and Violet looked at each other before following. _I wonder where Gantu and Hamsterviel are._ Reuben thought. _Hopefully _

_they locked themselves in the cupboard again._

_---_

Caleb sat by himself in a containment chamber, shaking. Everything was so big and scary, and the funny looking mouse (hamsterviel) didn't want to play with him when he playfully bit his

tail. He only shouted.

Curling up into a ball, Caleb pictured Violet and Reuben in his mind. "Mu...Mu...Mummy." he squeaked. "Dad...Daddy." He stuck his thumb in his mouth and started to cry.

Subbenly, the door opened with a bang, and Jumba walked in, followed by Reuben and Violet, then Stitch and Lilo.

Caleb jumped to his feet and his eyes widened as he saw his family. "Jumba...Mummy...Daddy!" He pressed his face against the glass and pointed to Lilo and Stitch, indicating that

he knew they were there. He just couldn't say their names yet.

Reuben ran forward followed by Violet. He scrambled up the side of the containment chamber and cracked his knuckles. Then he gripped the glass part of the chamber and pulled.

But as soon as he did, an alarm went off. Stitch slammed his hands over his ears. Jumba did the same and screwed his face up in pain. To them, the alarm was _earsplitting_! But

because Lilo, Reuben, Violet and Caleb's hearing wasn't as good as Stitch's and Jumba's, it didn't affect them as much.

Jumba opened one of his larger eyes and saw that Reuben was having trouble with getting the chamber open, so he crossed the room and punched the glass. It shattered, and Caleb

lept into his Violet's arms. Jumba slammed his hand back over his ear, and Reuben bussied himself with finding the alarm and turning it off.

Stitch lowered his hands. "Taka Cousin."

Reuben shrugged and joined Violet and Caleb. The litthe brown-violet experiment jumped into his arms and hugged him. He grinned. "Yeah. Daddy's glad to see you to."

Jumba smiled at seeing the little family back together, but then a thought struck him. Would Caleb still want him to be his 'Uncle' after what happened? He didn't know. Slowly, he

approached the three experiments. As he reached them, Caleb turned his gaze to him. The little experiment stared blankly at him for a few seconds, causing Jumba's stomach to

drop. _He is not wanting Jumba to be Uncle. Am not blaming him._ He thought sadly, but understood why. _I wouldn't want to be Jumba's Uncle either if I was losing Jumba._ He

hung his head and turned to move away from them when Caleb leapt into his arms. "Unckie Jumba!!" he squeaked happily, nuzzling him with his nose.

Jumba beamed. "He is still wanting Jumba to be Uncle?" he asked Voilet and Reuben.

"As far as I know." Violet replied happily.

The Quelta Quanian wrapped his arms around Caleb's tiny body in a loving hug.

Suddenly, the little experiment screamed and pointed at something behind Jumba, before trying to hide in his shirt pocket.

Jumba spun around and found himself nose to barrel with Gantu's Plasma Cannon. He frowned and pushed the gun out of his face, but Gantu punched him in the stomach and sent

him flying into the far wall. "Nice try Jookiba. You and your little rescue party won't escape this time!" He stepped aside and the robot that Reuben had mentioned earlier rolled into the

room. Jumba looked up groggily. The robot was a dull grey colour, had a stocky body, long tendril-like arms with thick, metal fingers at the end, meduim lenght legs, resulting it it

standing about Jumba's shoulder height, and a rectangular head with peircing red eyes. It looked around the room at Lilo, Stitch, Jumba Violet and Reuben, and flexed its fingers.

**"DESTROY INTRUDERS!!"**

**uh-oh. Not good. Evil Robot!!**

**Tell me what you think and I'll give the first person a marshmellow.**


	13. Fight to the death!

**YES!! I am **_**finally**__**un**_**grounded!**

**Sorry for the long wait. I feel really slack.**

**From now on, I promise to write my next chapters AND other stories a.s.a.p, and put them on here a.s.a.p.**

**Again, sorry for the wait.**

**\m/('')\m/**

Jumba's eyes widened as the robot rolled towards him. He tried to back away, but couldn't as the wall was behind him.

"Destroy indtruder!" the robots flexed its fingers, and Jumba felt a cold shiver run down his spine as its fingers disappeared into the ends of its arms and were replaced with long

knife-like blades. The Quelta Quanian gulped, guessing what was about to happen to him _and_ his Ohana.

Stitch pushed out his extra arms. "Agata cheemeeto!" he growled, stepping in front of his creator.

Gantu laughed. "There's no point in protecting him, Trog. He has already messed up too many of Dr Hamsterviels plans, resulting in _me_ getting shouted at!" he pointed his Plasma

Cannon at him, and was about to pull the trigger, when Reuben leapt up and sunk his teeth into Gantu's hand. The hulking alien cried out in pain and dropped his gun, swearing.

Startled, the robot spun around, spinning its blades savagely. As soon as its attention was on Gantu, Jumba saw his chance. He leapt forward and grabbed its arms, pinning them to

its sides.

Reuben, Stitch, Violet, Lilo and Caleb watched in shock as the robot brought its head back into Jumba's face with a sickening crunch. The Quelta Quanian released the robots arms

and held his face. The robot turned to face him, its blades whirring as they span around. As it rolled towards him, it lifted an arm above his head, and was about to bring it down when

Jumba grabbed its wrist.

Lilo gasped when she saw her Uncles face. It was covered in blood. The gash above his eye was bleeding again, and blood flowed freely from his bottom lip. She had never seen her

Uncle like this. It was scary!

Stitch covered his eyes as the robot thrust its free arm forward, slicing through Jumba's shirt sleeve and leaving a long, deep cut on his shoulder. Jumba winced and punched the

robot in the stomach, only to feel his knuckles break. Crying out, he held his hand against his chest and looked down at it. The robot saw his pause and kneed him in the groin. The

Quelta Quanian's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in a silent cry as he fell to his knees.

Lilo gasped and felt Violet grab her hand in shock. She had never seen her Uncle hurt like this. He'd fought with Stitch when he'd been sent to capture the little blue alien and just kept

getting up. Even when his creation had smacked him with the car. She watched in horror as the robot picked Jumba up by his shirt collar, making him moan in pain. With its free hand,

it brought the spinning blade closer and closer to him.

The Quelta Quanian opened his eyes blearily. In the background he could see Lilo, Stitch and his Ohana watching in absoloute fear. If he didn't make it, who would protect them?

He had to make one last effort. Even if he died doing so. He _had _to try! Taking a deep breath, he raised his good fist and grabbed the robot around its throat. It made a stange,

choking noise and thrust its blade forward. He tried to twist out of the way, but he couldn't because of the position he was in. The blade met with his upper arm, leaving a long, deep

cut behind. Ignoring the searing pain and the blood running down his arm, Jumba shoved the robots head backwards, making it realease him. He fell to the ground before swinging

his foor out and knocking the robot off its feet. One of the blades flew into the wall only centimeters from Gantu's head, making the hulking alien run out of the room, and the other one

caught Jumba across his cheek. He looked over at Stitch. "626! Quick. Get Little Girl, 625, 622 and Little Experiment to safe place! Don't be stopping for anything!"

Stitch's ears drooped and his eyes widened. "But-"

Jumba wrestled with one of the robots arms as it wrapped wround his neck. "Go! Now!" He placed a foot on it and tried to pull out of its grip.

The blue experiment nodded sadly. "Ih." he gathered Lilo, and the others up and ushered them to the door. As he reached it, he looked back at his creator wrestling one-handed

against the robots long arms. His ears drooped sadly. "Aloha Jumba."

----------------

"Hey, where's Jumba?" Reuben leant against a tree, panting. They'd just reached the clearing to Lilo's house, and the golden-brown experiment was puffed.

As soon as he said that, Stitch turned away and hung his head.

Lilo looked at the blue alien, confused. "Stitch?"

Stitch shook his head. "Jumba...Jumba not coming." he muttered quietly, but loud enough for them to hear. "Jumba not coming." tears slowly rolled down his nose.

A long silence followed, where Lilo, Reuben and Violet joined him in crying silently.

Lilo sat down and burried her head in her hands. She couldn't imagine what it would be like living without her Uncle. No more experiments. No more explosions. No more pointless

fights over the TV remote with Pleakley. What would Nani say? What would _Pleakley_ say?

Reuben put his arm around Violet as the cried into his chest. The golden-brown experiment couldn't belive that his creator was gone. It wasn't possible.

Stitch sat away from the others, crying quietly, and unable to control the tears that ware running down his snout onto the ground. He to couldn't believe that Jumba wasn't coming back.

He didn't want to belive it, but there was nothing he could do to change the painfull reality. A soft breeze began to blow through the clearing, making Stitch's eyes sting. He blinked,

and wiped them with the back of his paw. He sniffed and looked up. Something smelt familiar. He got to his feet and took a few steps forward, his nose in the air. That smell...It smelt

so close, so familiar, so...Jumba-like.

He looked over his shoulder at Lilo, wondering if he should tell her. He decided against it. She didn't need any more pain. It was probably just his imagination. He felt more tears

welling up in his eyes and he slowly sat back down. He sighed, reluctantly accepting the cruel fact that he would never see Jumba again. He looked back towards the path, wishing to

see his creator one last time. Nothing. He made a whimpering sound and was about to look away when...a strange figure stumbled out of the bushes. Stitch tilted his head. The figure

was large and bloody...and wearing familiar shorts.

Stitch rubbed his eyes. No. It couldn't be. It was!! "JUMBA!!" he ran forward to where the Quelta Quanian was slumped on the ground.

Lilo looked up sadly. Her eyes landed on her Uncle and she beamed as happiness filled her again. She tapped Reuben and Violet before running after Stitch. The two experiments

followed, amazed that their creator was alive. By the looks of it, he'd taken a beating. He was no longer wearing a shirt, and his chest and arms were covered in cuts and scratches.

He also had four deep holes on his neck and the left side of his chest where the robot had stuck its sharp fingers into him.

Jumba looked up as Stitch, Lilo, Reuben and Violet ran towards him. He took a step back, worried that they'd hurt him if they hugged him, but instead, they wrapped their arms around

his thick legs.

Violet looked up at him. "We thought you were dead."

The Quelta Quanian smiled and ruffled her fur. "Will be taking more than dysfunctional robot to get rid of Jumba."

She grinned and rubbed her cheek against his leg.

Caleb laughed and leapt onto Jumba's arm. The Quelta Quanian winced and shut his eyes in pain as the tiny experiment climbed up his arm to his shoulder.

Reuben looked up at his son. "Caleb, get down off your Uncle's arm."

The little experiment shook his head and hugged Jumba's cheek. "N...Naga."

Jumba grinned through the pain. "Eh. Little Experiment is speaking alien. Is very good. And is coming at right time. Should be learning more words and becoming more fluent with

speech."

Violet shook her head, smiling. "No matter how badly your hurt, you still think like an Evil Genuis."

The Quelta Quanian laughed. "Can't be helping it." he said, shrugging and heading towards the house. He winced as Caleb licked his cheek. The little experiment's saliva stung his

cuts, yet he scratched him under the chin, making him laugh.

Stitch ran after him. "Where Jumba go now?"

Jumba looked down at him. "Well, am guessing Jumba is looking mess, so am going to clean self up and treat wounds."

Lilo Stitch Reuben and Violet followed him, quietly concucting a plan to keep Pleakley from seeing Jumba until he had cleaned himself up. The Plorgarian would have a fit if he saw

his roommate covered in blood.

**Whew. Poor Jumba...**

**My sister was reading this chapter and said that Jumba can't die. I agree with her. **

**And besides...I wouldn't 'kill' a Disney character.**


	14. All back together

**Yeah...**

**I finally got to write up this chapter.**

**Yay...**

Pleakley paced up and down the lounge room rapidly. "What were you thinking Jumba? Wait. Don't answer that. You _probably_ wern't thinking at all!" he turned on the spot, waving his

skinny arms in the air. The Plorgarian had accidentally run into Jumba on the way to the mall, and was now lecturing him angrily.

Jumba sat on the couch in front of Pleakley. The Quelta Quanian had covered or bandaged most of his wounds, and was now awkwardly trying to bandage his right hand (remember,

he has broken knuckles) with his good hand...and not having much luck. (ever tried to write or do something you normally do with your non-writing hand? Annoying isn't it?

Well...thatshow Jumba feels now. Annoyed.) "Pleakley, am not wanting to hear you lecture Jumba. The reason Jumba is looking like he is, is because am protecting Little Girl, and

Ohana. ARGH!" he threw the bandage down on the floor angrily and rested his wounded hand in his lap.

Pleakley stopped his rant and looked at Jumba warily. Slowly he edged toward him and picked the bandage up, before silently sitting on the couch next to Jumba and reaching out for

his hand. The Quelta Quanian looked at him for a few seconds before letting the skinny alien take his large purple hand in his two smaller, green ones. He watched as Pleakley gently

rested it in his lap and slowly started to wrap the bandage around it.

A tiny smile played Jumba's lips as Pleakley gently fastened the bandage together with a saftey pin, and he took his hand back. "Thank you, My Little One-Eyed One."

Pleakley smiled, and was about to reply when Caleb ran into the room laughing. The tiny experiment stopped when he saw Jumba and Pleakley sitting on the lounge. Tilting his head,

he looked at them both for a few seconds, before taking a running leap and landing on Jumba's lap.

The Quelta Quanian slammed his eyes shut in pain and gritted his teeth. He didn't want to shout out in case he scared the little alien.

Pleakley gasped and pulled a squirming Caleb off his roommate. He cast a worried glance at Jumba, but the Quelta Quanian painfully smiled. "Is ok Pleakley. Little Experiment is not

knowing about Jumba's hand."

The Plorgarian nodded slowly, and placed Caleb back on the floor. "Uhh...Be careful around your Uncle Jumba." he said.

The little experiment nodded and ran off laughing before Pleakley could even finish.

Jumba watched Caleb disappear around the doorframe before leaning back against the lounge and sighing. "Is going to be long time before Jumba can be creation any more 'little

monsters', eh Pleakley?" he said, not really wanting to accept that his knuckles were broken.

Pleakley looked at him, eyebrow furrowed. "Well, it might teach you a lesson, won't it." he folded his arms triumphantly.

Jumba snorted. "Not really."

"Why not? If I had broken knuckles, the reason they were broken would teach me a lesson."

"Because Jumba can still be doing this..." He grabbed the pillow next to him with his left hand (thats his good hand), and flung it at Pleakley. It hit him squarely in the face and bounced

off, landing next to Violet as she walked around the doorframe with Reuben.

Violet looked in the direction that the pillow had come from, and her eyes landed on Pleakley. The skinny alien was sitting on the floor glaring at Jumba. She looked at Reuben and

smiled cheekily. "Bet I know what happened."

Reuben grinned and put his arm around her. "What?"

"Jumba got sick of Pleakley lecturing him, so he threw a pillow at him."

Reuben looked at Jumba. "Was that right?"

Jumba shrugged. "Not really, but Jumba _did_ throw pillow at Pleakley."

Pleakley sat up and pouted. "You didn't _throw_ it at me! You _pegged_ it!" he looked away angrily.

Violet was about to speak when Stitch walked into the room with Lilo. The blue experiment was holding a huge tub of chocolate ice cream in front of him and frowning. He walked over

to Reuben and Violet and held it out to them. "Cousin ate all Stitch's ice cream!"

Reuben and Violet looked at Stitch, confused. Suddenly, Caleb's head popped up over the side of the tub. The violet-brown experiment experiment was covered in chocolate

icecream. When he saw his parents, he grinned. "Yummy cold." (he means that the ice cream is cold)He squeaked, holding a handfull out to Violet.

Jumba, Stitch and Lilo burst out laughing, and Stitch nearly dropped the ice cream container. Caleb, who had no idea what they were laughing at, tilted his head, before diving back

into the ice cream.

Pleakley frowned as ice cream splashed onto the floor, but couldn't hide a smile. He crossed the room to where Stitch was standing, and picked up a chocolate covered Caleb in his

hands. The ice creamy experiment stared at him for a few seconds before licking his cheek and leaving a trail of chocolate ice cream and saliva behind.

Pleakley shuddered uncomfortably as ice cream ran down his neck, and he placed Caleb on the floor before rubbing it off with a handfull of tissues and muttering to himself.

Caleb tilted his head at Pleakley before looking over at the tissue box. He grinned and rolled towards it.

Jumba watched curiously as the tiny alien climbed up onto the table and look at the tissues before pulling one out. He held it out over the side of the table, before letting it go and

watching it float to the floor. Grinning, he turned back to the box and pulled another one out. And another. And another. This went on until there were tissues floating all around him.

Reuben and Violet watched as their son looked down at the pile on the floor before belly flopping onto them, and disappearing into them.

A few seconds passed, and Caleb sat up with a tissue on his head and one in his mouth. He chewed it up and swallowed it, making everyone laugh.

Jumba held his side as it twinged painfully. "I must be admitting. This is no normal family!"

As soon as Lilo heard this, she looked at Jumba, her smile gone. The Quelta Quanian's insides twisted into a knot. He forgot that Lilo took these things seroiusly. He swallowed. "Am

sorry, Little Girl."

Lilo burst out laughing. "Got you!" she said, pointing at him.

Jumba blinked stupidly, before smiling. He knew that she understood. He knew that their little family wern't 'normal' normal, but they were still as normal as most crazy families.

Everyone in the Pelekai family knew that they wern't 'normal'.

After all...Normal is boring.

**I've had writers block and it has been hell.**

**If this chapter seems lame to anyone, I could've uploaded the other ending that I started writing up, But I thought that is was **_**really**_** lame...**

**Meh, if you don't like this chapter...winge!**

**Nah, I'm joking.**

**And for thoes people(if there are any) that didn't realise it, this is the end of the story.**

**Hope you wnjoyed**


End file.
